Just Dream
by ilmanita.liranur
Summary: Ternyata ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi, mimpi indah yang tak akan mungkin aku lupakan. Dan...juga, teriakan itu...telah menghancurkan segalanya. /OC or you, D.O Kyungsoo/


Di pagi hari yg cerah dengan adanya sinar mentari yg menyinari bumi juga burung-burung yg berkicau ria dan suasana yg sejuk di pagi hari, seorang gadis

tengah melamun akhh... bukan, lebih tepatnya berkhayal di atas tempat

tidurnya. yapp...dia sedang berkhayal tentang seseorang yg selalu ada dalam

benaknya.

Saat tengah asyik berkhayal tiba-tiba ada seseorang yg membuyarkannya, karena sebuah ketukan pintu kamar akhirnya aku kembali sadar

*tok...tok...tok...

"iya...ada apa? silahkan masuk pintunya tidak di kunci" ucapku mulai tersadar

Seseorang tiba-tiba membuka pintu dan berucap "kau sedang apa?" sambil berjalan menghampiriku

"ekh...eonnie, ada apa?" tanyaku

"/hufft/ kamu pasti sedang sibuk berkhayal tentang biasmu itu kan? hayo ngaku" ucapnya sambil duduk di sampingku

"hehe...iya" ucapku sambil cengengesan dan menggaruk-garuk tenguk yang tak gatal

"pantesan dari tadi ngga nyaut-nyaut waktu eonnie panggil, kau tahu tidak sudah berapa kali eonnie memanggilmu? ya...mungkin sudah berpuluh-puluh kali :3" ucapnya dengan nada sedikit kesal

"maafkan aku eonnie...aku terlalu sibuk dengan khayalanku sampai-sampai aku tak menghiraukan panggilan eonnie" sesalku

"sudahlah tak usah menyesal seperti itu, lain kali jangan seperti itu lagi ne. Sekarang ayo turun kita sarapan dulu eomma sudah menunggumu dari tadi" ucapnya sambil mengelus

lembut surai hitam rambutku kemudian berlalu dan pergi meninggalkanku seorang diri

Aku segara beranjak dari tempat tidur, menghampiri kamar mandi untuk sekedar cuci muka dan menggosok gigi .

Akan tetapi bayang-bayangnya selalu menghantui pikiranku seakan betah dan tak mau pergi. Seusai dari kamar mandi aku meyimpan diary terlebih dahulu ke dalam laci nakas dengan ukuran tak terlalu besar, yang berada tepat di samping kanan tempat tidurku sebelum aku sarapan.

dug..dug...dug

suara derap langkah kakiku yg menuruni setiap anak tangga begitu terdengar, akupun sampai di ruang makan dimana eomma dan eonnieku tengah menungguku sejak dari tadi

"kajja makan" ajak eomma seraya menggerakkan tangannya sebagai isyarat untuk mengajakku bergabung di meja makan

"ne, eomma" ucapku dengan sedikit tersenyum sembari menghampiri salah satu kursi untuk ku duduki

Kamipun makan dengan lahap tanpa ada makanan yg tersisa sedikitpun.

Setelah selesai makan aku membantu eomma dan eonnie membereskan meja juga mencuci piring. semua sudah beres akupun pergi mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian.

Setelahnya aku berniat bermain komputer hanya untuk sekedar membuka akun media sosial, dan mencari info tentang idolaku. ouh iya...bicara tentang tokoh idolaku... hmm...aku mempunyai seorang tokoh idola. 1 ya hanya satu dan hanya dia seorang tak ada yg lain selain dia! ingat itu! hanya dia ya dia

D.O Kyungsoo adalah salah satu aktor favoritku. selain sebagai aktor dia juga salah satu member boyband yg kusukai saat ini. EXO ya itulah nama boybandnya. Aku menyukai kyungsoo karena selain tampan dia juga pintar memasak, pandai menari, berakting hmm...dan yg paling aku sukai dari dia adalah suaranya yg sangat merdu. seorang aktor tampan, bersuara emas, member boyband yg cukup terkenal, multitalenta, pintar memasak, pandai menari. mungkin hanya ini yg bisa ku deskripsikan tentangnya.

Sambil mencari info terupdate tentang idolaku, aku chat dengan sahabatku,

sahabatku juga sama sepertiku,yaitu seseorang yg menyukai boyband yg bernama EXO namun dia bukanlah penggemar kyungsoo, dia adalah teman curhatku juga teman yg selalu

menemaniku apapun kondisinya. Aku sudahi kegiatan mencari info terupdate tentangnya, dan pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menulis sebuah puisi di blog pribadiku.

apa isi puisi tersebut?

penasaran? ayo kita lihat

Just Dream

Aku tahu bahwa kau hanya mimpi bagiku

Aku tahu bahwa semua impianku tentangmu tidak akan tercapai

Aku tidak akan bisa berada di sampingmu

Kehidupan kita amat sungguh berbeda

Dan aku sungguh sangat sadar akan hal itu

Selama ini aku hanya hidup dalam bayang dan khayalanmu

Dirimu yang selalu memenuhi pikiranku

Dirimu yang selalu ada di dalam benatku

Dirimu yg tak bisa ku gapai, dan kau hanyalah angan-angan bagiku

Pada akhirnya aku selesai dan tiba-tiba suara ponselku berdering dengan nyaringnya membuatku sedikit terkejut. ternyata itu hanya sebuah panggilan masuk dari Nara. Yapp...dia adalah sahabatku, sejak dari kecil kami sudah berteman. mungkin usia persahabat kami juga sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"halo, apa kau bisa menemaniku jalan-jalan?" tanyanya to the point

"halo, tentu sahabatku sayang. kau mau aku temani jalan-jalan ke mana?" balasku

"bagaimana kalau kita nonton film di bioskop? setelah itu kita ke tempat karaoke?" usulnya

"boleh, kayaknya seru tuh"

"yasudah, nanti aku jemput kamu

ne ^^"

Sembari menunggu Nara menjemput, aku bersiap-siap terlebih dahulu.

"pakaian, parfum, make up, tas, rambut, akhh...semuanya sudah beres tinggal menunggu Nara datang saja" ucapku sambil duduk di tepi ranjang dan memainkan ponselku agar tidak jenuh

*ting...tong...tong...tong...ting...tong.../udah woii...yg punya rumah denger

kali :3/ /oke..sorry sorry. kebanyakan yah? :v/

Mendengar suara pintu bel berbunyi akupun bergegas turun dan segera membuka pintu. Mungkin Nara sudah datang ucapku

ceklek

"ekh...kamu udah datang. kalau begitu ayo" ucapku sambil kembali menutup pintu

"wahhh...wahh kamu cantik sekali hari ini" puji Nara

"akhh...biasa aja, terimakasih. Yang bilang malah lebih" balasku sambil tersipu malu

"yasudah, ayo" ucapnya sambil menarik pergelangan tanganku lembut dan membawaku menuju mobilnya yg tak terparkir jauh di sekitar rumahku

Selama perjalanan seperti biasa kami selalu berbagi cerita, canda, dan juga tawa. Saking asyiknya ngobrol sampai-sampai aku tak menyadari bahwa ini sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

Kami pun sampai di sebuah bioskop, membeli tiket film yg bergenre romance dan sad.

sambil menunggu kami memakan makanan ringan dan bercanda gurau

Tak lama kemudian film akan segera di mulai kami pun masuk ke sebuah ruangan dimana film itu di mulai, kalian menonton dengan asyik juga menghayati film tersebut. saking menghayatinya kamu dan nara sampai menangis.

Film telah selesai kalian tonton kalianpun pergi menuju tempat karaoke.

Ditempat karaoke...

Kalian menghabiskan waktu kalian disana dengan bernyanyi bersama, sungguh menyenangkan. Kalian menyanyikan berbagai lagu sampai malampun tiba

"nara-ah ini pukul berapa?" tanyaku

Nara mengambil ponselnya yg berada di saku blezer miliknya "pukul 18:00

memangnya knp?"

"hufftt...ini sudah malam tak terasa ya waktu berjalan dengan

cepat padahal aku masih ingin bersamamu." ucapku seraya memeluk tubuh nara

"ayolah sebentar lagi, setelah itu nanti kita pulang"

"baiklah"

beberapa menit kemudian kami keluar dari tempat karaoke dan pergi menuju tempat parkir yg berada tak jauh dari tempat ini

Cekit...mobil berhenti tepat di depan rumahku

"jaga selalu kesehatanmu, semoga hari-harimu selalu menyenangkan, selamat malam sahabatku tercinta semoga tidurmu nyenyak dan bermimpi indah."

"kau juga ya" ucapku seraya membuka pintu mobil lalu menutupnya

" hati-hati di jalan" ucapku seraya mengembangkan sebuah senyuman dan melambaikan tangan kearahnya

Mobil Narapun berlalu semakin jauh dan akhirnya tak terlihat lagi. Aku berjalan masuk menuju rumah dengan riangnya.

saat ini aku tengah duduk dan berdiam diri di atas tempat tidur dengan suasana yg sepi nan sunyi, karena bosan akhirnya aku putuskan untuk mengobrol dengan sahabatku lewat pesan singkat

Cukup lama aku mengobrol dengannya, tak terasa waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Saat ku lirik jam dinding ternyata sekarang sudah pukul 11 malam kst. Karena mengantuk pada akhirnya aku putuskan untuk mengakhiri obrolan ini

Aku menaruh kembali ponsel di meja nakas kecil yg berada tak jauh di sebelah tempat tidur, sebelum tidur aku selalu melihat frame yg berada di meja tersebut. Mengelus kaca piguranya dengan lembut dan berkata

"selamat malam oppa, semoga kau selalu bahagia. Saranghae oppa :*"

yah itulah kebiasaanku sebelum tidur, ku rebahkan badan ini di atas ranjang kasur yg empuk dan nyaman. Tak lupa sebelum tidur aku membaca doa terlebih dahulu .seiring berjalannya waktu matakupun mulai terlelap

Aku merasakan ada tangan seseorang yang melingkar di

pinggangku, tangan siapa itu? begitu lembut dan hangat. Memeluk dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"kyaaa...tangan siapa ini " gumamku dalam hati.

Karena penasaran akupun membalikkan badan. dan apa yg terjadi? aku teramat sangat terkejut ketika melihat pemilik tangan tersebut.

"it...itu...itu...astaga apakah aku sedang bermimpi, itu benar-benar kau...itu kau kan oppa." ucapku dalam hati dengan tak percaya

yap...tangan yg melingkar di pinggangku saat ini adalah D.O Kyungsoo. kyungsoo IDOLAKU!

"pagi honey, ternyata kau sudah bangun" ucapnya seraya mengecup keningku dengan lembut

"kenapa dia bisa ada disini?" ucapku dalam hati

aku masih bingung dengan semua kondisi saat ini.

"oppa, kenapa oppa ada di sini?" tanyaku kebingungan

"aish...apa kau sudah lupa hah? kita kan baru menikah 1 minggu yg lalu. Dan aku ini suamimu ya.. SUAMIMU"

dengan seketika aku melongo karena terkejut dengan pernyatannya

"hah?!" kagetku, aku tak percaya semua ini.

"aku tak bermimpi kan" ucapku sambil mencubit lenganku sendiri

" aww..sakit" ini...ini bukan mimpi kan?!

"aishh...kau ini knp?" ucapnya dengan nada kebingungan

"tidak, kau tidak sedang bermimpi sayangg." ucapnya lembut seraya mengelus surai hitam rambutku

"akhh...tak apa, ouh ya aku mau tanya sesuatu" tanyaku

"mau tanya apa" ucapnya lembut

" apa oppa mencintaiku?" ucapku malu-malu kucing/?

"tentu saja honey, aku sangat mencintaimu." Dia lalu memelukku dan mengecup pucuk kepalaku dengan lembut dan penuh rasa sayang.

"sudahlah lupakan yg tadi, kau mau jalan-jalan dengan oppa tidak?" tanyanya sambil menyampirkan rambutku ke belakang telinga

"jalan-jalan? jalan-jalan ke mana oppa?" ucapku sedikit antusias

"bagaimana kalau kita belanja?" usulnya

"boleh, kalau begitu aku siap-siap dulu ne oppa ^^" ucapku sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur, akan tetapi belum sempat aku turun tiba-tiba kyungsoo menahan tanganku

"ne?" tanyaku

"morning kiss" ucapnya manja sambil menunjuk pipinya sendiri. ughh...sungguh menggemaskan

"apa? morning kiss?"

"hmmm, ayolahh" ucapnya masih dengan menunjuk-nunjuk pipinya

"hmm baiklah" ucapku sambil mendekatinya

jarak di antara kita semakin dekat dan...

~.Chu

saat aku akan mencium pipinya dengan tiba-tiba dia menengok ke arahku dan otomatis bibir kita saling bertemu. Aku sedikit terkejut karena ini terjadi dengan tiba-tiba

Lama bibir kami menempel, ingatya! ini hanya menempel ya MENEMPEL! tak ada lumatan, gigitan atau yg lainnya! akupun segera melepaskannya dan langsung melenggang pergi menuju kamar mandi

*brushh...

Aku yakin saat ini pipiku pasti merah padam bak kepiting rebus.

aku meraba bibirku yg tadi habis mengalami tabrakan/? dengan bibir kyungsoo

dagg...diggg...dugg...

jantungku tiba-tiba berdegub dengan kencang saat setelah bibir kami bertabrakan/?

aku terdiam sambil masih dengan memegang bibirku. rasanya sungguh agrrhh...

gemetar? gugup? ya mungkin itu yg saat ini tengah aku rasakan

lama aku terdiam dan bersandar di dinding yg dingin ini, dan pada akhirnya aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"aigoo! aku harus segera mandi dan bersiap-siap" ucapku hebohh :3 /hadehh dasar kecebong aer lagian suruh siapa ngelamun/

Akupun segera mandi, secepat kilat kini aku sudah selesai. Ku buka pintu kamar mandi dengan perlahan, kulihat tak ada siapa-siapa, "kemana kyungsoo oppa?" ucapku dalam hati

aku mengunci pintu kamar sebelum berganti pakaian, yahh...jika tidak di kunci bagaimana kalau ada orang yg nyeleneng masuk dan saat itu aku tengah berganti pakaian.

"akhh...akhirnya beres juga" ucapku sambil bercermin

tokk...tokk...tokk...

"apa kau sudah selesai" ucap seseorang di balik pintu

"ne, tunggu sebentar" ucapku sambil berjalan menuju pintu kemudian membukanya

"apa kau sudah siap?" tanyanya

"hmmm" aku hanya berdehem

"sarapan dulu gihh sana, oppa mau siap-siap dulu" ucapnya lembut seraya mengelus pucuk kepalaku sayang dan melenggang pergi meninggalkanku

rasanya seperti menjadi patung dadakan/? aku membeku di tempat. yahh...begitulah aku jika dia sudah bersikap seperti itu

Akupun tersadar setelah kejadian tadi yg membuatku menjadi patung dadakan/?

"ya ampun ughh...dia manis sekali. aigo! aigo!" ucapku heboh dalam hati dan melenggang pergi menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan.

aku menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan, suasana rumah sangat sepi. Aneh sekali, kemana eomma dan eonnie? gumamku heran.

akupun sampai di meja makan, di sana sudah tersedia roti tawar yang di oles selai strawberry serta segelas susu.

aku memakan sarapan yg ada di meja dengan lahap tanpa ada sisa sedikitpun, setelah selesai sarapan aku membersihkan meja namun dengan tiba-tiba kyungsoo mengagetkanku dengan back hugnya.

"sudah selesai, hmm..." ucapnya lembut sambil menutup mata dan menaruh kepalanya di antara ceruk leherku, mencium aroma wangi tubuhku.

deru nafasnya begitu terasa menyentuh ceruk leherku, dengan segera aku selesaikan kegitanku dan menjauhkan kepala kyungsoo dari leherku.

dagg...digg...dugg...

dengan tiba-tiba detak jantungku berubah drastis sesaat setelah kyungsoo memeluk dan menaruh kepalanya di antara ceruk leherku.

"eughh...hmmm...op-oppa aku sudah selesai" ucapku gagap

"baiklah, ayo" ucapnya seraya menarik pergelangan tanganku dengan lembut menuju garasi

aku sedikit terkejut karena dengan tiba-tiba kyungsoo merangkul pinggangku dengan posesif namun aku nyaman dengan hal itu.

aku tengah duduk di samping kyungsoo, dia...terlihat serius mengendarai mobil sedangkan aku hanya menikmati semeliwir angin yg menerpa kulit wajahku. Sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah kyungsoo xD

Tak ada percakapan di sepanjang jalan, namun pada akhirnya kami sampai di tempat tujuan.

"tunggu, biar aku yg membukakan pintunya" ucapnya tiba-tiba yg menghentikan aktivitasku dengan seketika.

Dia...dia membukakan pintu untukku ughh...sungguh romantis sekali /aww xD/

"silahkan noona" ucapnya mempersilahkanku turun bak princess yg suka ada di film-film disney itu loh/? /aww...romantis/

*brushhh

rona merah itu kembali muncul tanpa di undang

kami berjalan masuk ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan sambil bergandengan tangan

"hmm...kau mau beli apa?" tanyanya

"bagaimana kalau kita membeli sebuah baju couple" usulku

"hmm...boleh juga"

kami lalu menghampiri sebuh satu toko baju, setelah lama berkeliling akhirnya kami menemukan baju yg cocok

"oppa..oppa! bagaimana kalau kita beli yg ini" usulku sambil menunjukkan salah satu pakaian yg ada di sini

"kau suka?" tanyanya

"hmm..."

"yasudah, kalau begitu kita beli yg ini saja. ayo" ajaknya sambil menarik pergelangan tanganku dengan lembut menuju kasih

setelah membayar di kasir kami melanjutkan perjalan lagi, namun dengan tiba-tiba kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya.

"kau tunggu disini sebentar ya, duduklah dulu di kursi ini" ucapnya sambil menunjuk kursi yg tak jauh dari tempat kita berdiri

"hmm..oppa mau kemana?" tanyaku

"oppa mau ke toilet sebentar, tak akan lama kok" ucapnya sambil mengelus pucuk kepalaku dengan lembut.

Akupun menuruti perintahnya, duduk di kursi itu sambil memainkan ponselku.

sudah lama aku menunggunya " kemana dia? lama banget sih, katanya sebentar cuma ketoilet doang" ucapku dalam hati

tak lama kemudian aku merasakan ada tangan hangat yg menutup kedua mataku

"si..siapa ini?"

dia masih menutup kedua mataku, dan pada akhirnya dia melepaskannya.

Jarak di antara kita begitu dekat...sangat dekat " maaf membuatmu menunggu lama" ucapnya sambil menaruh kepalanya di pundakku dan mengelus pucuk kepaku dengan sebelah tangannya

"tak apa, kita pulang sekarang yuk oppa."

"hmmm...baiklah kalau begitu ayo" ucapnya sambil menghampiriku kemudian menggandeng tanganku dan berlalu pergi menuju parkiran tempat mobil kami parkir tadi jaraknya tak jauh dari sini

"apa kau lapar?" ucapnya

"hmm..."

'baiklah, kalau begitu kau tunggu disini biar oppa yg menyiapkan sarapan. arra! kau lelah bukan jadi duduklah disini" ucapnya

dengan sigap aku meraih tangannya "akhh...tidak! aku akan membantu! oppa juga lelah bukan? jadi biarkan aku membantumu"

"tunggulah disini"

"tidak!" rajukku

"baiklah..baiklah...ayo" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan sembari tersenyum manis padaku

akhirnya acara masak memasak telah selesai, dan berlanjut dengan acara makan

"aaaaa...ayo buka mulutmu" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan sendok ke arah mulutku

acara suap menyuappun dimulai

"oppa!"

"ne?"

"oppa mau mandi dulu? biar aku siapkan air hangat. hmm...sekalian aku juga mau mandi"

"baiklah"

akupun pergi menyiapkan air hangat sedangkan kyungsoo membereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring

"segarnya" ucapku setelah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian tak lama kemudian sebuah ketukan pintu terdengar

ceklek..

"kau sudah selesai? ada sesuatu yg ingin oppa bicarakan"

"apa?"

"sini" ucapnya sambil pergelangan tanganku

"hmmm...tutup dulu matamu, ekh...balik badan..ya! balik badan" perintahnya

akupun berbalik " ada apa sih oppa" tanyaku penasaran

"sebentar"

tiba-tiba dia mengalungkan sebuah kalung perak yg sangat indah di leherku, awalnya aku terkejut dengan hal ini tapi kemudian...aku merasakan sebuah kebahagian kecil, rasanya aku ingin menangis saat ini juga. dengan segera aku membalikkan badan dan memeluk tubuh kyungsoo. aku merasa terharu

tanpa sadar air mataku mulai turun " terima kasih oppa" ucapku dengan sedikit terisak

Dia melepaskan pelukanku dan beralih memegang pundakku

"baby don't cry" ucapnya sembari menghapus air mata yg ada di pipiku dengan kedua ibu jarinya dan mengusapnya secara perlahan dengan penuh kelembutan.

rasanya tangisku semakin ingin meledak namun di detik selanjutnya kyungsoo mulai sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan sedikit demi sedikit mengikis jarang di antara kita...

sedikit lagi dann...

"BANGUN! BANGUN!" ucap seseorang seraya mengguncang tubuhku dengan brutal/?

prank...dug...gudubrak aku terjatuh dari tempat tidur dengan tidak elitnya/?

"akhh...appo!" ucapku meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus pantatku

"ASTAGA! kau tak lihat sekarang pukul berapa HAH?!" bentak eonnieku

kulirik jam dinding dan...

"omona!omona! sekarang sudah setengah tujuh! bagaimana ini? aku bisa terlambat...agrrhhhh" ucapku heboh sendiri sambil berlari terbirit-birit kearah kamar mandi. /sykurin, ngapain suruh siapa lu bangunnya kesiangan :p dasar kecebong aer, *geleng-geleng kepala*/

END

Assalamu'alaikum

*fuihh...! capek juga ya ngetiknya! dan alhamdulillh akhirnya beres juga setelah melewati proses yg cukup panjang :D Yohoo! ini merupakan ff kedua aku yg di pos di sini :D

I hope you like it 3

saya mohon maaf apabila jika ada kata-kata yang kurang enak atau ada salah salah kata, saya hanyalah manusia biasa yang tak luput dari yang namanya kesalahan. Yahh...namanya juga manusia, manusia tak ada yg sempurna bukan?

gimana ffnya?

INGAT!

jangan lupa tinggal komentar setelah baca ya ;) kalo ngga komentar like/fav doangpun tak apa-apa asalkan tinggalin jejak aja.

kiritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan kawan! ;)

Ok, saya pamit undur dari dari para reader/?

See you at the next ff ;) ^^

Bye :* *tebar kiss*

Wassalamu'alaikum


End file.
